


Thanks for Asking

by bcnedrah



Series: Malec Prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Jace Wayland Being an Idiot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcnedrah/pseuds/bcnedrah
Summary: Early morning fluff in the loft of the High Warlock of Brooklyn.Twist on the "Most Beautiful Person in the World" OTP prompt.





	Thanks for Asking

The warmth of the morning sun prickled at the skin of the sleeping High Warlock of Brooklyn, slowly causing him to wake up. Magnus groaned into his pillow, reluctant to face reality this early in the morning. Hoping to avoid said reality just a little bit longer, he stretched his arms across the bed, seeking a rune-covered chest and arms to snuggle into. When wandering hands found only cold sheets, Magnus propped his chin on his pillow and pouted.

The quiet exchange of voices coming from down the hall and smell of breakfast cooking had a grin forming on Magnus’ lips. Alec hadn’t left for the Institute yet. Sitting up, he stretched his arms and summoned his favorite silk robe. Tying the sash at his waist, he made his way down the hall toward the sound of Alec and Jace talking. In the kitchen, Alec stood at the stove making scrambled eggs while Jace sat at the kitchen counter drinking coffee with a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of him. Both men were still in the clothes they slept in, hair slightly askew. Jace was the first to notice Magnus as Alec’s back was to him.

“Morning, Magnus,” he greeted, saluting with his coffee cup.

“Jace,” Magnus nodded to the blonde Shadowhunter. Coming up behind Alec, he rested his chin on Alec’s shoulder and his hands on his boyfriend’s hips. “And how is the most beautiful person in the world today?”

Alec pressed his back against Magnus’ chest, allowing himself to bask in the warlock’s praise for a moment. He raised his arm to allow Magnus to slide closer to his side as he cooked breakfast. He leaned down meaning to give Magnus a quick good morning kiss, but it slowly turned into a languid kiss at the taste of Magnus’ lips. Hearing Jace’s gags in the background, he leaned back to smile at Magnus. Brushing a thumb across his boyfriend’s cheek, Alec said softly, “I don’t know. How are you doing today?”

“I’m doing just fine, in case anyone is wondering,” Jace interjected from behind them. The pair turned around to shoot unamused looks at Jace. Snatching up his plate and coffee cup, Jace nodded to Alec. “Thanks for breakfast, man. I’m gonna finish this in my room. You two are too disgusting this early in the morning.”

Alec rolled his eyes at his _parabatai_ while Magnus shooed Jace from where he was wrapped around Alec. Magnus followed the retreating Shadowhunter’s form until the bedroom door closed behind him. Smiling up at Alec, he answered, “I’m wonderful, darling. Thanks for asking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bcnedrah.


End file.
